Dan and Rocket
''Dan and Rocket ''is a 2010 American adventure comedy film written and directed by James Gunn starring Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Jay Baruchel, Robert De Niro, Emma Watson, Vincent Martella, Zoe Saldana, Gary Oldman, Dustin Hoffman and Willem DaFoe. Plot The story begins with a narration by Cosmo the Wise (Robert De Niro), master of the Path of Mordred. He speaks cryptically of the Forerunners, the masters of the universe and creators of all life on the planet, and the powerful substance known as Mordred. Meanwhile, Dan (Thomas Brodie-Sangster), the only known human alive, and his mischief-making adoptive brother and best friend, Cosmo (voiced by Jay Baruchel), a racoon, are making their way to Arc Island, against Cosmo's warnings. After arriving, they see two people plotting with an army of evil creatures known as Ravagers. The duo, worried by what they are seeing, prepare to leave, but are attacked by a large Ravager. Dan manages to destroy it using a barrel of Mordred, but left the two infected. Returning to their village of Jazbina, they seek help from Cosmo who states that only Enb Gol (Vincent Martella), the Wise of Mordred, could save the two. Cosmo sends his daughter, Maya (Emma Watson) to travel alongside the two. The route north towards Enb is blocked by Fire Canyon, which can only be traversed with Maya's Zep (essentially a hoverbike) equipped with a heat shield fueled with enough Power Cells (spheres of energy). After Dan and Cosmo collect enough Power Cells they make their way back to the Mordred Sage's village. The village at the end of the canyon has been mostly destroyed by a giant Ravager named Kla, while the Wise of the Mordred who watches over the village has mysteriously vanished. Dan and Rocket find themselves in search of more Power Cells to energize an anti-gravity device and unblock the way to Kla's lair at the peak. After opening a path up the mountain, they defeat Kla and ride their Zep down the mountain to the Volcanic Crater. Dan makes his way to the Mordred's laboratory, where he learns that all of the wises except Cosmo have been kidnapped by the same people who Dan and Rocket saw speaking to Ravagers on Arc Island. The people turn out to be Enb Gol and Bne Gol (Naomi Watts) Enb's sister, who wish to flood the world with dark scent. Dan recovers more power cells so Maya can upgrade the Zeo heat shield in order to navigate a lava-filled tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel, in the Mordred's lab, Maya declares that Cosmo has been captured as well. Journeying through Enb and Bne's citadel, Dan and Rocket successfully free all the sages, saving Cosmo last. He tells them that Enb and Bne are using all the sage's energies to power their robot, which is powerful enough to break open the Mordred silos. Dan and Rocket then travel to the top of the Mordred Silos to confront a reactivated Forererunner Robot controlled by Enb and Bne. Dan battles the robot, but only disables it by destroying the robot's weapons. After this, 4 mini-silos, that are attached to the large silo, which each contain a different mordred type shoot beams of light towards the middle of the silo in the air above, clashing and forming a pyramid-like shape. This combines all the ecos and forms into light eco. Rocket realizes that the Light Eco would cure them and use it, ultimately allowing Dan to use it and disable the robot. Trapped in the robot, Enb and Bne sink into the Mordred silo, which then closes and traps them inside, presumably killing them both; Cosmo, however, is not certain that this is the case. The group's attention is then directed toward an immense Forerunner Door, which can only open with the energy of 101 Power Cells. With the cells, the door opens to reveal an ambiguous large object enveloped in a blinding light; the details are explained in the next film. Cast